The wet clown
by Lunarmoonstorys
Summary: The story is about Hunter Quinn's back story


Harley Quinn's Apartment

Harley Quinn is with Poison Ivy. "Hey Ivy?"

"Yes Harel?" Ivy says.

"I think I am pregnant" says Harley with pain

"What makes you think that's!?" Ivy says with surprising voice.

"Well I had sex with the joker, it was some good sex like it was good until he came into me, I was like bitch no I have a life to live."'says Harley.

Poison Ivy says. "I thought I told you to stay away from joker!"

"Sorry Red, well let's go to the hospital because my water broke!" Says Harley.

* * *

The Hospital

Harley Quinn gives birth to twins. One boy and one girl.

"Red thank you for taking me to the hospital." Harley says.

"Your welcome Harel, no more having sex with the joker." Red says

"What will you name them?" Says red with joyful attitude.

"Hunter and Lucy." Says Harley

"Great names, so what will we do with them we can not let joker find out about this?" Ivy says.

"Please help me hid them red, if Mr. J finds out he will kill them." Harley says with care.

"I with for you Harley, I will." With a sad face.

* * *

Cadmus

When the kids turned five Harley and Ivy trained the kids in fighting skills and how to use weapons.

The whole time joker never knew about the kids he has. After Harley time with joker she saw her kids.

Harley feed her kids, and help them learn. Haley runner with her kids for exercise and was a good mother.

She new her kids are not bastards as some people have told her. At the time she and Joker have been married.

* * *

Down townGotham

One day Lucy went out with out any one knowing. Joker saw her and look at Harley and said. "She looks like you!"

Harley did all she could.

The joker found out about only Lucy and killed her in front of Harley. Hunter she hid with Ivy's help. Ivy hid Hunter in Cadmus.

When the news got to Hunter he was in rage.

Hunter was in Cadmus training with Ivy. Hunter told her about his feelings and how hurt he was about his own father killing his sister.

* * *

Gotham Mall

Hunter and Ivy went to a mall for shopping and food. Hunter got some clothes that are more modern. He got sweat shirts, long sleeve shirt, T-shirts, Skinny jeans, shorts, and active wear.

Ivy and Hunter walked passed a place where Superman get his outfits. Ivy said lets go in and get you an outfit to. They sent in a order and they go it made in ten minutes. It's the thing he wanted and it was perfect for him. Ivy loved Hunter like he was her own.

Ivy has surprisingly got a mask for him to for his birthday in a week.

Cadmus

* * *

On Hunter birthday he got the mask from Ivy.

"I hope you like it Hunter." Ivy says.

"Thank you mother!" Said Hunter.

"Your mother sent me a present for you." Red said.

Ivy gets the present and gives to Hunter.

Hunter opens the present, it has a letter saying.

"Go on the roof I have a present for you up there it will surprise you!" Mystery man.

Hunter goes to the roof of the building. He walks up the stairs, he opens the door. There was a present in the middle of the roof.

Hunter opened the present on the roof. There was a letter that said. "Look up!"

Hunter looked up and saw The Joker. Joker started shooting at him with an Ak-47.

As Hunter was in shock he hid behind the door shack. Ivy tried to get on the roof, but Joker tampered with it before Hunter got on the roof.

As Hunter was being shot at his mom with out Mr. J knowing she was sneaking in the Cadmus lab. She called Batman.

Batman had told her that he will send a squad to save him. She went down lower levels to level 24 for a chemical products for Mr. J.

Harley went back to Mr. J and gave chemical products.

Ivy broke the door down and took Hunter with her down to level 1. "I will fight off The Joker, your mom set up for people,to get you and protect you. Be safe my boy. Take this to remember me." Ivy gave Hunter a gold necklace with a golden bean on it.

Ivy left to go fight Joker off. As Hunter was waiting he saw a geomone that was big.

The geonome said. "Go to level 52 and get a clone for me and let him be free when you get out."

" I will sir." Hunter said.

The team of Robin, Red Arrow, Kidd Flash, and Aqualad showed up and saved Hunter and the Superboy.

* * *

Hope you like my story it is the back story on Hunter Quinn. Please message me about it.


End file.
